


小宠是怎样上位的🤭1⃣️4⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本YY来自Lofter流星划过云烟点梗😋假设在他们相遇时，Tony不知道Peter就是Spider-Man⋯





	小宠是怎样上位的🤭1⃣️4⃣️

   考完SAT，Peter心情放松了几分。成绩也在意料中地达到了自己的理想水平。  
    面试结束后，他终于彻底放心了。  
    就在他忍不住又开始胡思乱想时，来送新战衣的Happy给他带来一个大消息一一他要和Miss Potts结婚了😱😱😱  
   Peter第一个想到的不是祝福，而是他男人的心情。  
   祝福了Happy，告诉他婚礼当天自己一定会准时到，Peter拿着男人给自己的新战衣上了楼。  
    回到房间放下战衣的袋子，拨打熟悉的电话号码，男孩的拳头紧握，心里忐忑。  
   “你个小没良心的终于肯给我电话了吗？”男人在那头恶狠狠地调侃。  
   “嗯⋯我错了。”甜美的笑容伴着淡淡的红晕爬上男孩的脸。仿佛男人之前的不回应都是错觉。  
   怎么能这样狡猾？明明冷战的是他，可是只是一道声音，哪怕是指责，自己心里也像干了一碗蜂蜜一样连吐出来的气息都是甜的。  
   “所以，其实你早就不生我气了吗？”  
   “嗯哼～”  
   “我看到上次袭击我们的恐怖组织被全歼的新闻了，你没受伤吧？”他真的是世界上最好的男人，只做，不说。  
   “当然。”脸颊上的伤还渗着血呢。  
   “那我可以去见你吗？”  
   充满期待的甜甜的声音带着少年特有的清新气息，透过话筒挠痒了男人的耳朵，他微眯了眼睛，克制上涌的欲望。  
   “No，kid⋯这是约定。”  
   该死的未成年魔咒！他真的想死他了，想在任何地方干死他，就像之前失控时那样。  
   “那在Happy婚礼上，你会和我说话吗？”  
   那双puppy eyes闪耀在男人眼前，他掩面低咒。  
    “Darling～dear⋯honey⋯”  
少年软软的嗓音差一点就攻陷了他的理智，他真想松口答应他。  
   可是自从Avengers搬走后，和Secret Avengers发生了无数次冲突，双方已经在酝酿决战了。这种时候，出于责任，他随时准备上战场，怎么能连累他呢？  
   “我不想去，真的。”男人语气沉下来。  
  “好吧。”果然还是喜欢她的吧？  
 “我能代表您祝福他们吗？”  
   听到他的小东西小心翼翼地征询他的意见，男人知道他误会了，冲Friday指指自己的皮夹。  
   小样儿的！终于轮到你吃醋了吧～  
  “为什么要祝福他们？”男人傲娇地哼了一声，“这俩家伙在我眼皮子底下玩这一套，他们对得起我吗？”  
   “可是⋯我觉的他们很配呢。”笑容在少年脸上扩大。“您需要安慰吗？”  
   “安慰？嗯～”  
  “比如⋯一个吻⋯”  
  “Tony Stark像是这么好打发的人吗？”男人昂起头，眼睛里星光璀璨，遥望着他在的方向。  
    “那您想要什么？”年轻的心脱序地狂跳。  
   “你说呢⋯我的小宝贝～”那声音性感魅惑，男人擅长使用自己任何一处优点。  
    红到冒烟的小Peter咬住下唇才能制止自己呻吟出声，水光在他眼中翻滚。  
   “怎么不说话了？”男人坏坏地压低声音，“让我想想，你是不是、硬、了？”  
    “Yep⋯”少年伴着难耐的喘息羞耻地哭泣出声。  
    “乖，再忍耐几天。”  
    男人突然失去了超英随时准备牺牲的决心。他想活着，为了他的天使好好活着。用这双手拥抱他，用双眼看着他，陪伴他成长，直到老去。  
    “现在擦干眼泪，到窗前去。”  
     “嗯？”  
    尽管不知道为什么，Peter仍听话地走到窗边。  
    “Mark47！这是什么？”男孩打开窗，从它手里接过一张黑卡，看它转眼飞离。  
    “Centurion，我的副卡，接受你求婚的回礼。”男人漫不经心地回答。  
   “这就是传说中能透支波音747的卡神吗？”男孩不由的仔细观察着那薄薄的黑色卡片。  
    “你⋯你刚才说了什么？”是他听到的那样吗？他在做梦吗？  
   “虽然我接受了你的求婚，但你还是要姓Stark，这个没得商量。”男人不自然地转了话风。  
   “你⋯你太坏了⋯”才干的泪水又涌上眼眶，一个电话的时间竟然被弄哭了两次。  
    “Well，我知道你一定高兴坏了，去给那对互挖我墙角的贱人选礼物去吧！”男人笑得恣意，“尽情刷，不用替我省钱，Mr.Stark。”  
  “还有⋯你可以全权代表我，不论何时何地，不用征询我意见。我的就是你的，我会把你宠成全世界最幸福的人。”  
   Peter觉得自己真是太幸运了。他那个遥远的，孤悬天边的偶像真的是个超赞的男人，他要追上去和他并肩。  
   “可是你知道⋯我总是把事情搞砸，我不能⋯”虽然感动于男人的心意，但男孩依然保有着一个超英的良好品德，清醒。  
   “没关系，你只是需要时间。犯错又怎么样？谁能保持一直正确呢？你的错误当然是我的责任。”男人望着窗外的天空，思绪万千，“我不知道以后你会不会后悔，Peter，我不会限制你做什么，如果你想离开我了，告诉我一声就好。”  
   为什么光是想想，胸口就疼得像撕裂呢？这就是爱吗？  
  “我不会给你这个机会的。”男孩坚定的回答掷地有声。  
   这辈子，从第一眼开始，那个孤高的男人的身影被烙在心上，注定追逐一生。  
   而Tony单身了四十多年，身边的人来了又去，直到他出现。灵魂的契合此生唯一，他需要的，想要的，喜欢的，想给予的一切的一切都只为他。他的归属，他的爱恋，他的Peter Parker。  
    我的救赎，感谢你的出现。


End file.
